


Painting

by MamzelleSouris



Series: Growing up Decepticon [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Painting, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: Skywarp completes another mural.Pure marshmallowy fluff to be honest!





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for CheerfullyMorbid. 
> 
> Also Skywarp cuteness....just 'cos!

Skywarp checked his brushes, and the array of paints Ironhide had found for him. The berth was draped in a plastic sheet and all the items from the shelves had been carefully moved to the other room.

He had a blank grey ceiling above him, and a full cycle while his caretaker was in meetings. Ironhide had left him with plenty of energon and the simple instruction to behave himself. 

Time to get started. 

The coral and pink paint was applied first, bright streaks fading into a dusty purple up to a dark blue. Skywarp hummed with pleasure as he painted darker colours, delicately outlining them. He added more layers, losing himself again in the simple act of creating something beautiful.

A bright smear of gold washed along the bottom of the mural on one wall, while the centre of the ceiling was nearly black, the offset circular light fixture serving as a focal point.

He didn't stop for energon, too intent on finishing before Ironhide returned.

Jours later, he purred in satisfaction, looking at his work before checking his chronometer. He had a jour to put everything back the way it had been before Ironhide had left, and he would need to hurry.

He rushed all his paints back to his own room, setting the brushes to soak in solvent, before scuttling back to his caretaker’s room and stripping the berth of its protective cover. Accessing his memory files, he began moving things back to their original positions, filling shelves and placing larger items back on the floor.

Finished, he checked his own paint for stray drops before hurrying back to the main room and gulping down his energon. He dropped to the couch with fifteen clicks to spare, flicking the console on to show an Earth cartoon and settling down to watch.

He was filled with the nervous excitement he always got when waiting for a prank to pay off, but he calmed his field and expression, waiting for his caretaker. He curled up on the couch, getting comfortable, trying to look like he had spent the cycle in a similar position as Ironhide opened the door.

“Hey kiddo. Ya okay?” It might have been Skywarp's imagination, but he thought Ironhide looked suspicious. He hummed an acknowledgement and looked up at the Autobot with big crimson optics. Ironhide smiled down at him. “Ah’m goin’ ta use th’ 'racks.”

“'K.” Skywarp turned back to the console as if he was more interested in the program than what Ironhide was doing, but he listened intently as the big mech crossed to his own room. Skywarp heard the door open, and Ironhide pause on the threshold.

“Sky?” Ironhide's voice was calm and the seeker turned, a tiny bit nervous. “Come'ere.” He beckoned Skywarp over, opening his arms and wrapping the young mech in a hug. Ironhide nuzzled the side of his helm before stepping away and cupping his cheek in a gentle servo. “It's beautiful,” he said huskily. “Thank you.”

Skywarp ducked his helm as Ironhide turned back to look at his room again. The sunset practically glowed and the light fixture made a bright, low hanging moon surrounded by early evening stars. The clouds seemed to scud across the skyline in puffs of dark pink. The setting sun on one wall shone golden and warm.

“Y’welcome,” Skywarp muttered, suddenly self-conscious. Ironhide hugged him again, and they stayed like that for a click, staring at the painted sunset.


End file.
